Hygiene activity, for example hand washing, is typically monitored by means of visual observation and manual logging of the event. To a large extent, therefore, whether or not the required hygiene standards are met depends on the diligence of the individuals involved.
It would be desirable to provide a hygiene monitoring system that is less reliant on human diligence.